Amnesia
by Owl Brain
Summary: Él recuerda todo lo que es ella, simplemente no la puede olvidar, por más que quisiera no puede despertarse con Amnesia. Por qué está enamorado. Song –fic ambientado en la canción Amnesia de 5SOS.


Summary: Él recuerda todo lo que es ella, simplemente no la puede olvidar, por más que quisiera no puede despertarse con Amnesia. Por qué está enamorado.

Song –fic ambientado en la canción Amnesia de 5SOS.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí –por más que quisiera –, sino a la fantástica y maravillosa J. K. Rowling.

Videos (Solo quiten los espacios) Kevin, Karla y la Banda, traduccion oficial, la letra que use para el fic:

www . youtube / watch ? v = DsmmaWs5PeQ

Canción original de 5 SOS:

www . youtube / watch ? v = 9u3y5fmoAvA

Si quieren pueden poner la canción mientras leen.

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

_Viaje a cada lugar en donde tú y yo estuvimos._

_Y como se sintió el último beso que nos dimos._

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Aunque no lo creas, siempre he estado consciente de todos tus movimientos. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos hasta que la realidad nos golpeó una bofetada.

Mire el cielo. Llovía. Sin embargo, seguía caminando debajo de ella, sin importar que mi ropa este empapada.

Inconscientemente mis pies me guiaron hasta el café donde nos encontramos por primera vez. Sonrió. Casi puedo vernos a los dos sentados junto a la mesa de la ventana, conversando como si todo nuestro pasado nunca hubiera existido.

No puedo evitarlo y me llevo una mano a los labios, recordando el primer beso que te di. El sabor de tu bálsamo a fresa y el calor de tus labios al hacer contacto con los míos. Siempre fue igual, incluso el último que compartimos.

_Aunque todos me digan que tú sigues bien._

_Sé que te sientes sola incluso si él está contigo._

No quiero torturarme más y continuo con mi camino, sigo pensando en ti. Nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Volteo para ver un periódico del _Profeta_ donde anuncian tu compromiso. Te ves feliz, emocionada, puedes engañar a cualquiera con esa sonrisa... A cualquiera menos a mí. Veo a tu prometido tratando de abrazarte, y en un acto que parecería inocente para cualquiera te apartas para saludar a alguien más... Inocente para todos menos para mí.

_Te hiere lo que él dice y luego lees lo que te escribo._

Me sigue sorprendiendo que hayas decidido regresar con él, considerando todas las veces cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y te encerrabas en tu habitación. Varias veces lo deje pasar, hasta que un día no lo soporte más y fui en tu búsqueda. Recuerdo tu risa ante un comentario inofensivo hacia pero burlón hacia él, y te alegro, incluso te logre sacar una sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa por lo que recuerdo.

Me pregunto que abras hecho con las notas que te escribía entre clases con la única intención de verte sonreír. ¿Las quemaste? ¿Las guardaste? ¿Destruiste?

_¿Fue solo una mentira? Yo me pregunte._

Quiero saber muchas cosas, tengo tantas dudas en mi cabeza que no puedo responder, pero la que más me tortura es si todo lo que paso en nuestro último año no significo nada para ti. Si esos momentos valiosos que siempre conservare en mi memoria para ti fueron solo basura. Y eso me duele.

_Si esto fue real._

Pero enseguida me arrepiento de pensarlo, como todas las veces, Tu no serias capaz de hacerle eso a ningún ser vivo, no importa quién sea o como sea, simplemente no puedes.

_Sé que no estás bien._

_Si tampoco yo lo estoy._

Y es cuando vuelvo a mirar el periódico, tratas de hacer creer al mundo de que tu sonrisa es verdadera. Sin embargo, sé que por dentro estas rota, sé que te sientes abandonada, sola. Lo sé porque yo me encuentro igual...

_Recuerdo cuando huiste y te marchaste._

Se me hace imposible no rememorar aquel fatídico día en el cual todo se terminó. Aquel día en el que supimos que al atravesar las enormes puertas de roble juntos todo sería difícil. Y ninguno quiso correr el riesgo. Pensé en tomarte de la mano en el último segundo, pero fue muy tarde cuando me repente de dejar que te separas de mi lado. Ya habías huido. Te marchaste.

_Y cuando lloraste por primera vez._

Sé que lloraste.

Sé que lloraste como yo.

Tal y como la primera vez que te vi en la torre de premios anuales, acurrucada en un extremo del sofá sin poder dejar de sollozar, creyendo que estabas sola.

Desee acercarme sin temor a que me rechazaras, a pesar de que nuestra relación había mejorado sabía que aun te sentías un tanto recelosa conmigo.

Quise abrazarte y consolarte sin que me dieras explicación, por el simple hecho de tenerte entre mis brazos y sacarte una sonrisa, pero no lo hice. Decidí dejarte sola, pero prometí que cuando te volviera a ver como ese día, sin importar que, yo te protegiera, te consolaría, pues era insoportable verte así, aunque en ese momento aún no entendía o no quería entender por qué se me estrujaba el corazón.

_No necesitas lo que atrás dejaste._

_Como lo que hicimos todo ya se fue._

Y en momentos como estos es cuando pienso que tomaste la decisión correcta. El dejarme aquí para que nada te ocurriera. No me necesitas, mi pasado nos atormentaría a los dos. A veces simplemente es mejor dejar las cosas atrás y no mirar.

No importa cuánto me duela a mi o a ti. A veces, simplemente...

_... Desearía despertarme con amnesia... _

_Y las pequeñas cosas tontas olvidar._

_Por ejemplo la forma en que se sentía._

Y por más que lo intente me es imposible, me es imposible sacarte de mi mente, de olvidarte y todas las cosas que se de ti. Todos los tontos e insignificantes detalles, como que te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa, que te gusta el café en las mañanas y a veces lo acompañas con galletas de vainilla. El que tú cabello huele a vainilla por el shampoo que utilizas. Te gusta leer un libro en frente de la chimenea con una manta y calcetines, odias tu cabello, a pesar de que con el paso de los años ha dejado de ser esa maraña de pelo que tenías se niña. Mientras lees, siempre juegas con tu cabello inconscientemente, amas las novelas románticas a pesar de que no creías mucho en el amor, estudias porque te sientes insegura, pero aun así eres muy orgullosa e inteligente y lo sabes. Te gusta que te abrasen por la espalda, y que te bese detrás de la oreja. Y podría continuar diciendo un sinfín de cosas acerca de ti, que por más que trate nunca podré olvidar, ya que cada una de esos tontos e insignificantes detalles me enamoran.

_Si dormía junto a ti podía volar._

_No puedo escapar._

Deseo liberarme de este sentimiento, pero no puedo huir de él, no puedo escapar. Solo puedo recordar los momentos que tuvimos juntos y embriagarme de ellos hasta quedar inconsciente. Dormir y soñar una y otra vez con tu rostro, pensando en cómo sería volver a estar junto a ti. Arrepintiéndome todas las noches por pensarlo pues me hace divagar hasta que estoy a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, por más que me reprenda por ello, no puedo escapar.

Han pasado tres años y sigo sin poder huir.

_Aún sigue cada foto tuya en mi teléfono._

_Admito que las veo y que sin tan solo estoy._

Por mi camino me detengo al oír a un guitarrista tocando una balada que queda excelente con un día lluvioso como hoy. Te mentiría si te dijera que esa canción es especial, pero cada palabra me sigue recordando a ti. Y es que tú eres mi todo, me tienes completamente enamorado, pero siempre he respetado tu decisión. Me acerco cuando termina la melodía. Dejo un poco de dinero muggle en el estuche y continúe con mi camino.

Un grave error pues ahí estabas tú.

Te vi, con tu cabello castaño suave y rizado y esos enormes ojos mieles que me fascinan.

Estabas igual de hermosa que siempre. Tuve tantas gamas de ir y saludarte. Más que eso. De besarte, abrazarte... pero junto q ti estaban ese par de amigos tuyos con los que eres inseparables y me recuerdan que en este momentos eres inalcanzable para mí... El Trio de Oro.

_Aunque todos me digan que yo no estoy bien. _

Escucho la voz de Theo en mi cabeza diciéndome que trate de fijarme en la rubia que esta un par de mesas atrás, sin embargo, con tan siquiera verla sé que será imposible por el simple hecho de que no eres tú. Lo sé, lo reconozco, no estoy bien.

No necesito que la gente me lo diga, pues estoy plenamente consciente de que ello, pero es que...

_Duele saber que eres feliz, duele saberlo amor._

_Al escuchar tu nombre se me parte el corazón._

Te escucho reír, escucho como tu prometido dice tu nombre de una manera cariñosa y tú le sonríes. Quizás no con amor pero si con aprecio. Y eso se siente como una daga en el corazón.

_¿Fue todo una mentira? No sé qué creer._

Y son momentos como estos los que me hacen dudar, me hacen sentir inseguro, pues dudo de mí, de ti, del nosotros que hubo alguna vez.

_Si esto fue real sé que no estás bien._

Vuelvo a verte sonreír, pero esta vez es de manera distinta. Tu prometido te ha abrazado por la cintura, parece que quieres apartarlo sin embargo no lo haces para no herirlo. Y verte hacer ese simple gesto me da esperanza.

_Si tampoco yo lo estoy._

Giras la mirada y me ves con sorpresa, como si no pudieras creer que esté parado a unos metros de ti. Te doy una tímida sonrisa, de esas que solo te dedico a ti. No me dejas de ver y supongo que tu mente no deja de trabajar pensando miles de cosas.

Si no lo haces no serias tú, no serias Hermione Granger.

_Si despierto y estas tu a mi lado._

Me imagino como seria la situación desde una perspectiva distinta. Seria yo quien te abrazaría, sería el que quien estaría en mi lugar pensando lo mismo que yo. Tratando de ver lo que yo, de imaginar la situación que para mí es la cruda y cruel realidad.

_Como si nada hubiera pasado._

Pero nada puede ser igual, el pasado nos perseguía. Tú, una heroína de guerra. Yo, una asqueroso ex-mortífago. Maldigo el día en que deje que me colocaran la marca. Sé que fue para salvar a mi familia, sin embargo, pude haber encontrado una solución y no lo hice. Deje que me marcaran tal cual ganado.

Me arrepiento de eso y lo sabes.

_Te mantendría aún más cerca de mi amor._

Aunque si hubiera una oportunidad, solo una, sé que jamás te dejaría, no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

_Nunca te soltare, para nunca decirte._

_Desearía despertarme con Amnesia._

Para olvidar los meses que estuvimos juntos a pesar de que fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Te observo por última vez, dispuesto a dejar todo en este lugar y decidido comienzo a huir, de mis sentimientos, de los recuerdos, de los problemas, el sufrimiento, del amor... de ti; pero con solo escuchar tu voz sé que...

_No puedo escapar._

-Draco...

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. ¡Me siento feliz pues es mi primer song-fic y mi primer Dramione!<em>

_Espero les haya gustado, he de decir que me costó un poco y lo corregí muchas veces, pero al final me quede complacida con el resultado._

_Por favor, déjenme un review diciéndome que tal les pareció ¿sí?_

_Espero leerlos pronto. Nos vemos._

Vanessa Parra. Owl Brain.


End file.
